Labios Compartidos
by Lisanna-Fullbuster
Summary: Volviendo a la rutina, no quería que se marchara, ella continua en su tarea de vestirse, ya no lo resistía. Estaba a punto de salir cuando jalo de su mano para verlo-No te vayas-Fue un susurro casi inaudible pero a esas horas de tranquilidad Lucy lo escucho. -Volveré mañana-Le sonrió haciendo su promesa pero Gray no la dejaba marcharse-Gray…Natsu estará preocupado. Gray la volvió


**Fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima algún día se los quitare y pondré mucho GrayLu, NaLi y JeRza**

**La Cancion Labios compartidos tampoco es mia u.u**

* * *

**_Amor mío..._**  
**_Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas_**  
**_Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas_**  
**_Esto es el cielo es mi cielo_**

**Gray la observa al entrar no es la primera vez que esto pasa, le sonríe con una sonrisa que declara inocencia infinita, le creería si no la conociera…porque debajo de esa sonrisa se esconde toda el deseo y lujuria que se guarda para este tipo de ocasiones. La besa con lujuria, la besa con ansiedad, desesperación y pasión infinita. Quiere sentir que ella es de él y solo de él. Se siente miserable por lo que sabe que pasara pero ya era demasiado tarde para no continuar.**

_**Amor fugado...**_  
_**Me tomas, me dejas, me escribes y me tiras a un lado**_  
_**Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibríes**_  
_**Me tienes como un perro a tus pies**_

**Ella se volvía a ir…se iba a los brazos a quien ya había dejado de considerar mejor amigo, porque si de algo estaba seguro es que un amigo no traicionaría como él lo hacía con Lucy. Ese era su cielo y hasta su mismo infierno. Se dejaba tratar como un perro.**

_**Otra vez mi boca insensata...**_  
_**Vuelve a caer en tu piel**_  
_**Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca**_  
_**Vuelvo a caer**_  
_**De tus pechos a tu par de pies**_

**El maldito deseo de volver a poseerla… ¿Cómo era posible que se volviera tan loco? Ella no era suya y lo sabia no quería compartirla así, no le agradaba, el Dragneel podía tener su cuerpo todo lo que quisiera pero esos labios eran intocables solo el sería capaz de probarlos.**

_**Labios compartidos...**_  
_**Labios divididos mi amor**_  
_**Yo no puedo compartir tus labios**_  
_**Que comparto el engaño y comparto mis días**_  
_**Y el dolor**_  
_**Yo no puedo compartir tus labios**_  
_**Ooh amor ooh amor compartido**_

**No le importaba el hecho de compartir su dolor... porque si lo admitía le dolía y ¿a quién no? La persona que amas la única que ha sido tuya estando frente a tus ojos con tu amigo, y el restregándotela-inconscientemente-en la cara. Compartía sus días de soledad…porque cuando él y ella la pasaban juntos el chico peli rosa se quedaba solo y viceversa pero no podía, no quería compartir esos labios rosados que se habían convertido en droga personal.**

_**Amor mutante...**_  
_**Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre**_  
_**Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente**_  
_**El pedazo que me toca de ti**_

**Siempre tener que esperar a que la maga estelar le prestara algo de su tiempo…Las incontables noches que había pasado recorriendo su cuerpo, besándolo su peor error fue enamorarse de ella, pero al mismo tiempo le importaba una mierda su error.**

**Relámpagos de alcohol...**  
**Las voces solas lloran en el sol**  
**Eh, mi boca en llamas torturada te desnudas angelada**  
**Luego te vas**

**Volviendo a la rutina, no quería que se marchara, ella continua en su tarea de vestirse, ya no lo resistía. Estaba a punto de salir cuando jalo de su mano para verlo-No te vayas-Fue un susurro casi inaudible pero a esas horas de tranquilidad Lucy lo escucho.**

**-Volveré mañana-Le sonrió haciendo su promesa pero Gray no la dejaba marcharse-Gray…Natsu estará preocupado.**

**Gray la volvió a besar y la rubia no lo pensó y correspondió el gesto.**

_**Otra vez mi boca insensata...**_  
_**Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel**_  
_**Vuelve a mi tu boca, duele**_  
_**Vuelvo a caer**_  
_**De tus pechos a tu par de pies**_

_**Labios compartidos...**_  
_**Labios divididos mi amor**_  
_**Yo no puedo compartir tus labios**_  
_**Que comparto el engaño**_  
_**y comparto mis días y el dolor**_  
_**Ya no puedo compartir tus labios**_

**Tal vez sintiera un poco de envidia y resentimiento hacia su compañero de luchas y rival por tener tanta jodida suerte, pero jamás lo diría prefería callar y tener que compartir a la chica Heartfilia.**

_**Que me parta un rayo...**_  
_**Que me entierre el olvido mi amor**_  
_**Pero no puedo más**_  
_**Compartir tus labios compartir tus besos**_  
_**Labios compartidos**_

**Quería que lo partiera un rayo. Quizás podía compartir sin resentimiento el engaño. Pero ya no podía soportar el compartir sus labios.**

_**Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida...**_  
_**Te amo aunque estés compartida**_  
_**Tus labios tienen el control**_

_**Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida...**_  
_**Te amo aunque estés compartida**_  
_**Y sigues tú con el control.**_

**-Lucy...Te amo aunque estés compartida-La chica se sorprendió por el anterior comentario con una mirada triste que Gray borro con un beso fugaz**

* * *

**¿Y qué tal?...espero que les haya gustado es mi primer GrayLu TT_TT así que por favor dejen sus reviews ¿si? Onegaiiii *w* me harían muy feliz chao chao**


End file.
